Kagome's Return
by Sovereign Violette
Summary: Kagome still misses her Inuyasha, even after three long years. She lives her life as a high school graduate. Somehow, her wish see him is granted and she goes back to the feudal era, but only to find that Inuyasha doesn't remember her! DISCONTINUED!
1. Return

****

Okay, before I start off the chapter, I just want to say that I do NOT own Inuyasha (though I wish I did). Oh! And I have a little insight for you for my story: According to the manga, Kagome wished for the Shikon jewel to disappear forever. Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the present time and for a moment, Inuyasha was able to stay. However, he was pulled back, and the Bone Eater's Well could no longer take Kagome to the feudal era of Japan, since she did not have the power of the Shikon Jewel. We are here now, three years later, in the present time of Japan.

First person (Kagome).

Bold writing means a writer's message to the reader

_'Character's thought'_

Flashback**  
**

**~Flashback~**

_"Shikon Jewel... I have made my decision." I boldly said, clutching onto Inuyasha's red kimono. "Disappear... FOREVER!"_

The jewel cracked into many pieces like before, and then shattered completely, never to exist again.

Inuyasha guided me through the Bone Eater's well, and to my world. I heard my mom's voice as she took hold of me, holding me tightly. I couldn't stop crying as I hugged Grandpa and Souta, as well, showing them I was alright.

"We were so worried!" My mother said between little gasps from her crying.

"Inuyasha saved me." I turned to face him with a smile. "Inuyasha, thank.."

My voice was cut off by a soft rumbling sound. I gasped as Inuyasha's form quickly faded back into the well. I dashed over, looking down into it. "Inuyasha!? Inuyasha!"  


**~End of flashback~**

I stared into the well, sighing to myself. To the average eye, my life was at a perfect stand. I was a high school graduate, I have some of the best grades... I could even go aboard for college, if I wanted too. And half of my being thinks I should, to get away from all of the memories Inuyasha gave to me...

I wiped my eyes a bit to prevent tears to form and fall down my cheeks. I love Inuyasha more then anything and anyone else.

"I miss you so much.." I breathed quietly.

"Kagome." I heard a firm but gentle voice behind me.

I turned halfway to see the woman in a light green spring dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun. She came down the three steps before the well and joined me at my side, grasping my hand lightly.

"Mom..." I felt my tears form, and I couldn't stop them from falling.

"I know it's painful dear, but.."

My voice cut her off. "I miss him so much, Mom! I want to be with him more then anything else... I'd give anything to be with him.. even for a day."

I looked down into the well. "Anything.." I repeated in a breath.

Suddenly, a soft rumbling sound was made. I peered down into the well, and my eyes grew in amazement. I saw the sky... that beautiful, clean feudal era blue sky. My tears had stopped at this.

"Mom... the sky..." I whispered, a small smile forming on my lips. "I can see the sky."

"Go on, honey."

I gasped, my eyes turning to her. "Mom! If I go... I can't come back..." I knew I couldn't without the Shikon Jewel, and I knew that jewel no longer existed.

"Honey, you love him. I can see it in your eyes, and you have shown it many times before." She grasped my shoulders lightly, giving them a bit of a squeeze. "Go."

"Oh mom!" I hugged her tight, shoving all my gratitude and love at her, and then I released her. "I love you, mom." I murmured as I disappeared inside the well.

**~Feudal Era~  
**  
"Doggy! Doggy!" Two little girls shrieked.

Sango and her husband, Miroku, were hanging the laundry as they listened to their twins' screams of laughter and pleasure as they tugged on Inuyasha's ears. He was getting a little angry, but not too much. He was actually very fond of the twins.

"You're a toy, Inuyasha." Shippou commented as he watched the twins.

"Miroku... do something about the twins." Inuyasha growled.

"Not the ears, kids." Miroku told them.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." Sango said with a sweet smile.

Suddenly, the half demon paused. He sniffed the air, and a realization came to him. He grabbed the twins and put them over Shippou.

"Slay the Kitsune." He said, and let the twins go after them.

"H-Hey! Inuyasha, what's this all of a sudden?!" Shippou called.

"Shippou!" One twin excitedly said.

"Slay!" The other twin also said.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through trees and on the ground. _'This familiar scent..'_He thought, approaching the Bone Eater's Well. He peered down inside the dark well, listening intently for any sounds. His ears twitched as her heard a slow breathing. Inuyasha extended his hand down into the well and grasped a smaller, softer hand. He yanked up a girl gently, and set her just outside of the well. He stared at her.

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry.." I whispered quietly, "Were you waiting for me?"

Inuyasha stared at me for a long few moments, and then asked with honest confusion, "Who are you?"

**

* * *

**

WHAT?! Inuyasha doesn't remember Kagome! NO! Impossible! ...Or is it? If it IS possible, how could he forget the one he loved?  
A prefect cliff hanger! I'll post the second chapter as soon as I get reviews and comments!


	2. Lost Memories

****

YAY! I got a few reviews! And someone favorited my story! I am unsure, now,

__

'Character thought'

Flashback

****

Bolded writing means the writer's message to the readers

* * *

__

Previously, on Kagome's Return...

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through trees and on the ground. 'This familiar scent..' He thought, approaching the Bone Eater's Well. He peered down inside the dark well, listening intently for any sounds. His ears twitched as her heard a slow breathing. Inuyasha extended his hand down into the well and grasped a smaller, softer hand. He yanked up a girl gently, and set her just outside of the well. He stared at her.

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry.." I whispered quietly, "Were you waiting for me?"

Inuyasha stared at me for a long few moments, and then asked with honest confusion, "Who are you?"

* * *

I stared at him for a few seconds, and then made a smile. "Inuyasha... that isn't funny, you know," I said, putting my hand on his chest. "Aren't you happy I'm back? Didn't you miss me at all?"

'I thought... maybe you thought of me as something more then a Shikon Jewel Finder.'

Inuyasha stepped back and looked at me as if I were a stranger. His eyes gave me a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"I don't remember meeting you, but you smell familiar." Inuyasha finally said. "Who are you? Do you know me, or one of my friends?"

My smile faded. "Seriously, Inuyasha, this isn't funny. Don't make me regret coming back here." I threatened.

He stared incredulously at me. 'Is this woman for real?' He thought to himself.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, or who you think I am in your mind, but don't take a threatening tone with me." Inuyasha said to me in a threatening way.

I scoffed. "I'll say whatever I want." I said defiantly. "These games after three long and painful years are--"

"KAGOME!" I heard a voice shout, and I turned just in time to catch little Shippou pouncing on my chest and neck.

"Shippou!" I smiled, giving him a big hug.

I looked to see Kirara, Sango, and Miroku rushing after me. I noticed a little bundle of black in Sango's arms, and a bundle of pink in Miroku's arms. When they got closer, I noticed they carried two adorable twin girls in their hands.

"Wow! You two have gotten together and everything, huh?" I said, a big smile on my face.

"Oh, Kagome! We're so happy to see you again!" Sango said, hugging me tight, though being careful to not smoother her daughter.

"Yes, we are.." I felt a hand on my bottom suddenly, and my eyes turned from happy to dangerous.

"Miroku..." I glared, and suddenly slapped him hard across the face. "You pervert!"

He put his hands up in surrender just as Sango was about to give me her daughters so she may beat him to a pulp. "Wait, wait!! I only did that to remind Kagome of good times.."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Sure."

The little girl in Sango's arms began to laugh. "Daddy's a pervert!"

The other little girl began to laugh with her, as Miroku struggled to convince everyone that he wasn't. And, just as before, no one would believe him.

"This is Sakura," Sango pointed to the daughter in Miroku's arms after he had finally settled down, "and this is Rei." She lifted the child in her own arms slightly.

I smiled. Seeing my friends again almost made me forget about Inuyasha...

...until I heard him clear his throat.

"What the heck is going of around here?" Inuyasha, having finally lost his patience, demanded. He did not conceal the irritation in his voice. "Who is this girl?"--No need to guess who the girl was--"And why is she so friendly with you?"

_'Why is she so familiar, too..'_

I glared at him. "Are you serious? You're STILL going on about not recognising me!? I swear, Inuyasha--"

"She's an old family friend." Sango suddenly cut in witha firm tone, making me momentarily quiet, "You met her once for a day... maybe that's why you don't remember her."

Inuyasha stared at Sango for what seemed to be forever (even though it was about a minute and a half), and then relented, letting his irritation go.

"Oh. Really?" He looked to me, and then shrugged, beginning to walk off. "Never mind, then."

Miroku looked to me, and I noticed not only his eyes were filled with sorrow for me, but Sango's and Shippou's, as well.

"Come with us, Kagome. We have something to tell you." Miroku said and he began to lead the way to their home.

* * *

Their house was quite cramped, though very cozy. I was given a brief tour and found that there was a very little living room (where they could cook also, though), two bedrooms, and a locked weapons room. Sango kept the door locked just in case the girls would wander inside. I sat down on the floor of their living room before a small table and watched Sango pour tea into three cups. Miroku sat across the table from me, watching for a moment outside his window to see his daughters chase Shippou all around outside.

Sango passed us each a cup, and then sat down next to her husband.

"Kagome... please try to forgive Inuyasha. It wasn't his fault for what happened." Sango said quietly.

"Inuyasha would never intentionally forget you in a million years." Miroku added.

I blinked at them. "What are you trying to say, Sango, Miroku? That Inuyasha really HAS forgotten me?"

A nod from Sango was all it took to shatter my heart into small, heavy pieces. I stared down into my cup of tea. 'He... forgot about me.' I thought miserably. 'Why Inuyasha? Why would you do that? Is it that I thought too much of the entire situation the whole time? You only thought of me as the Shikon Jewel finder, and nothing more?'

I forced myself to stop thinking of why when I realized was about to cry. I cleared my throat and quietly asked, "How?"

I heard Miroku's heavy sigh, and then he quietly told me, "Kikyo."

_

* * *

_

Oh. My. GOD!! Kikyo made Inuyasha forget! How? Why? What could she possibly gain from that?! And let's not forget how heartbroken Kagome is! Inuyasha no longer remembers her, or anything and everything they did. But she does. And she loves him. What will happen between them? The only way to find out is to review and comment! :D


	3. Sit!

**Well readers! Chapter three is here, as you have requested. But before you read on, eager readers, I'd like to do a little update. In the chapters you've read before, you have seen Kagome yearn to be with her love, Inuyasha, but when she somehow gets back to the feudal era to live a happy ever after, she finds out that Kikyo made him forget all about her.  
Okay, okay! I've taken up your time enough! Read on, reader! Read on!!**

**Cold words are the writer's message to the readers**

_'Character thought'_

_Flashback_

Dream

* * *

_Previously, on Kagome's Return..._

_A nod from Sango was all it took to shatter my heart into small, heavy pieces. I stared down into my cup of tea. 'He... forgot about me.' I thought miserably. 'Why Inuyasha? Why would you do that? Is it that I thought too much of the entire situation the whole time? You only thought of me as the Shikon Jewel finder, and nothing more?'_

_I forced myself to stop thinking of why when I realized was about to cry. I cleared my throat and quietly asked, "How?"_

_I heard Miroku's heavy sigh, and then he quietly told me, "Kikyo."_

"Kikyo?" I was stunned. I thought she had finally given up on Inuyasha..

'_Well, she has a strong will to be with him.'_ I thought.

"Yes. Kikyo." Miroku said. "According to Kaede, Kikyo will not rest now, no matter what she receives. She has grown to much attatched to Inuyasha... she wishes to claim him and make a life with him." He sighed. "Kikyo was at the well when he came back. She seemed corrupted by something. She was completely insane, from the way she was staring and smiling at him." He looked at me. "She gave into the darkness in her heart, and used her more stronger, darkened powers on him to forget."

"When we arrived, we could only see Inuyasha in agony... and Kikyo disappearing from our sight." Sango said with shame in her voice. She was ashamed she could not protect him. "When we later asked him what had happened, he didn't remember.. and he didn't remember you."

"Her dream is to live a life with him at the cost of a small chance for me to live with him and raise a family." I concluded.

Both of my friends nodded. When I didn't say anything else, they tried to cheer me up by telling me stories of their children and tell me how well Shippou is doing with kitsune youjutsu exams. I did enjoy listening to them, and it did lighten my mood, like they hoped it would. I soon excused myself from their company, though, and walked out of their home. I crossed the small patch of grass--I considered it like a front yard--and a few feet out to a large field of green grass and trees that encircled it. Up ahead is where the Bone Eater's Well sat.

I walked slowly across the grass until I reached the well. My hand slipped out and grazed the old wood. _'This used to be where Inuyasha would wait for me when I went home for a test..'_ I thought, a smile tugging at my lips. However, more memories with me and Inuyasha came flooding into my mind, and I sank to my knees, my hand lightly gripping onto the wood.

"I've come back to the past, Momma. I arrived safely, and everyone greeted me kindly. Everyone is happy to have me back." I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. "Inuyasha.... well, I saw him! Even if Kikyo made him forget about me.."

I folded my arms on the well and rested my head on my arms. I closed my eyes.

'_Inuyasha... what do I do? How do I return your memories of me to your heart?'_

**~3 hours later~**

"Inuyasha!" Sango called to him as she stepped outside of her house. He was being pulled on by the twins once more, and including Shippou. He was arguing with Shippou about how the twins see him and treat him.

"What?" He gave Sango an irritated look, but she was not phased by it.

"I need you to go find Kagome, please. It's getting dark out, and I don't want her to be weaponless while she's alone."

"Kagome?" He blinked.

She held in a wince. "Yes... my friend, remember? She is going to be staying with me, and dinner is almost ready. I would like her to come back safely."

Inuyasha sighed and grumbled "Stupid woman." before leaving. For some reason he could not figure out, my scent was one he kept memorized.

I pondered on how to get Inuyasha's memories to him for a while, but not very long, for the way the sun had been shining on me, I slowly dozed off into a nap. I was having a wonderful dream about coming through the well one last time, and see Inuyasha waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"Inuyasha, I'm home." I whispered.

"Kagome..."

He pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. I felt a blush creep up my neck and settle on my cheeks, but I didn't care. I nuzzled into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Kagome.." I heard his voice whisper to me. I looked up to see his eyes staring into mine with such an intense, loving gaze, that I blushed a little more. He leaned down a little bit, and I knew what he wanted. I slowly leaned up and...

"KAGOME!"

"Whaa!" I jumped into an upright sitting position. I looked up to see Inuyasha leaning over me. I felt a settle in my cheeks as I remembered my dream. I tried to look away, but Inuyasha kneeled and leaned over me somewhat.

"Hey.. are you okay? Your face is all red." He reached out a hand and touched my forehead, while his other was on his forehead.

As I felt my blush deepen, I pulled away from him, scrambling to my feet. "Don't touch me! Get away from me!" I yelled at him.

This made him a little angry. "What do you mean, get away from you?! And I can touch you if I feel like it!" He continued at my glare. "I was sent out here to grab you for dinner, and I see you all red... and this is how you thank me? Ungrateful wench!"

I clenched my fists. "Oh, be quiet! I never asked you to help me, you jerk!"

"What?! Why you--"

"SIT BOY!"

His necklace he has around his neck suddenly glowed, and pulled him down three feet into the ground. We were both surprised, though for different reasons.

"What... the hell was that?" He said, trying to get up, but the necklace wouldn't let him. He turned his head a bit, though, and stared up at me. "How did you do that?" When no answer came to him, he grew a bit more angry. "Answer me, wench!"

"Sit sit sit sit sit!" I yelled, and then took off running away as fast as I could, leaving him eight feet in the ground, and hurting.

Even though I knew I acted like a child at his concern, I couldn't help feeling happy about it... and happy that my 'sit' command still works on him.

_'Well, at least my voice effects him some how.'_ I thought.

* * *

**Yes, I know, a bad ending of the chapter! I can give you a sneak peak of the next one to make up for it: Miroku and Sango have planned a little get away for themselves, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone together! But wait.... they have to watch the twins?! How will THAT work out? And how will Kagome figure out how to get Inuyasha to remember her? Find out by giving me reviews!!**


	4. The Unexpected Kiss

**Miroku and Sango decide to take a little off time while Shippou goes off for another exam! That leaves Inuyasha alone with Kagome.... and the twins?! How will THAT work out? And how will Kagome make Inuyasha remember her?**

**Here is the fourth chapter as promised!!**

**Bold words are the writer's note to the reader (or emphasis on a word)**

'_Character thought'_

_Flashback_

* * *

_Previously, on Kagome's Return…_

"_What... the hell was that?" He said, trying to get up, but the necklace wouldn't let him. He turned his head a bit, though, and stared up at me. "How did you do that?" When no answer came to him, he grew angrier. "Answer me, wench!"_

"_Sit sit sit sit sit!" I yelled, and then took off running away as fast as I could, leaving him eight feet in the ground, and hurting._

_Even though I knew I acted like a child at his concern, I couldn't help feeling happy about it... and happy that my 'sit' command still worked on him._

'_Well, at least my voice affects him somehow.' I thought._

* * *

I've been here in the past for about a week now, and all I seem to do with Inuyasha is argue. I can't believe his persistence on how I made his body floor through the ground, nor how come he cannot take off that necklace. And believe me, he **has** tried, but failed to do so every time. I feel bad for every time we argue, but what can I do? He can be so infuriating!

I sat under the only tree in the front of their home. It was a big tree, but nowhere near my ability to climb it. I was thinking of ways on how Inuyasha could get his memory back when I heard Sango's voice call out from the doorway of her home.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Can you two come here for a minute?"

I slowly got up and dusted my clothes off before making my way over. I wore a shrine maiden outfit in replace of my normal clothes (author's note: think of it as a Kikyo or Kaede outfit). Inuyasha jumped down from a high branch in the tree and yawned.

'_He had been asleep in the tree without my noticing... no wonder it was so quiet!' _I thought.

I suddenly noticed that Sango was wearing her demon slayer attire, instead of a colorful yukata.

"Are you leaving somewhere, Sango?" I asked.

She smiled as Miroku came up from behind her. "We are going to a village that is about a day's journey from here. There is a powerful demon lurking near it, and we are being paid quite well to get rid of it." (A/n: meaning, they leave today, be back by tomorrow evening)

"I could always go, you know," Inuyasha said, wanting to go and destroy the demon… but also wanting to get a break from me.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but as tempting as that is, I would like to take my beautiful wife this time." Miroku smiled to her.

"Oh? What about your kids?" Inuyasha stared at him with a sly grin, "Are you just going to leave them behind? What bad parents."

"That where you and Kagome come into play, Inuyasha," Sango smiled sweetly. "I was wondering if you could watch them for just a few days."

"WHAT?!" The grin on Inuyasha's face immediately faded.

"Please, Kagome, will you?" She looked to me with such a trusting and heart-filled gaze that any desire I had to say no vanished.

"Of… Of course I'll watch your children, Sango." I smiled a little.

"I am **not** going to stay here and help her!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

Miroku leaned in close, whispering, "I'll tell you why the girl's 'sit' command works on you."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, debating the pros and cons of the reward. However, due to curiosity, he gave in and agreed.

"Thank you!" She hugged me tight, whispering to me, "This is your chance, Kagome! Get closer to him... even if it's a bit!"

I blinked, taken aback by her words, but I smiled to them. I didn't realize that opportunity and, whether or not it was just to get me to agree to help her; I was glad that I was shown it.

"Kirara!" Sango called her demon cat. She came forth and, after she transformed into her original size through a ball of fire, Sango and Miroku jumped on top of her.

"We'll be back soon, promise!" And with that, they disappeared.

**~That afternoon~**

"These kids take up a lot of energy. I don't see how Miroku and Sango do this!" Inuyasha exclaimed, feeling a somewhat tired victory after getting the twins to finally eat their lunch.

"It's just until tomorrow evening, Inuyasha. Surely you and I can hold out." I said, sitting down on the living room floor.

He sat near me, but just stared at the twin girls, who were laughing and slowly eating their meals. "Keh. I can handle the kids, but I'm not so sure I can handle them with you."

This made me a little mad. "Oh, so you can exterminate Naraku, the most disgusting half demon known to the world, but you can't handle simple team work with a **human** priestess? That is quite sad."

His eyes turned to me with a questioning face. "How did you—"

"I won't tell you." I said simply, knowing what he was about to ask.

'_He really doesn't need to ask. If he would just remember that I was here with him from the very beginning, he would know.'_ I thought.

Suddenly, Inuyasha shifted close to me, looking straight at me. "You know, you are really starting to get on my nerves, wench." He continued quickly before I could make a comment. "You are keeping too many secrets. You give me little hints, and then back off before telling me anything. What exactly are you trying to get out of me?"

I stared at him. He did have his smart moments, but I never considered him too observant of one's actions, unless it had been Naraku's.

"Well, I..."

"Doggy!" Rei, whom I learned was a few minutes older then Sakura, came around the table and pounced on his back, causing him to fall forward and onto the floor. If he had been an inch closer, he would have fallen on my lap.

"Hey, you little brat! Do I look like a--" Inuyasha started, but was then pounced on by Sakura, who began to pull at his ears.

They began in a playful wrestle, Rei and Sakura managing to roll him over onto his back. He smiled and tickled Sakura as she was about to pounce his chest, making her fall onto her side, laughing. Just when Sakura was about to admit defeat, Rei came to her rescue by pouncing on his chest, pulling at his right ear. She was a good distraction, because he began to tickle Rei instead. Sakura took the opportunity and pounced on his chest, pulling on his other ear.

I was completely taken back by Inuyasha's gentleness towards the girls. The way he acted towards Shippou was never as gentle as he was acting towards the girls. I couldn't help but smile and laugh as the girls celebrated their victory by jumping slightly on his chest. It was like a reoccurring, but softer, 'sit' command, yet he was not being plummeted through the floor.

"Alright, alright, kids. Shall we go have fun outside?" I asked after watching them for a little while.

The girls screamed in excitement and flew off of him and out the front door. I laughed at their excitement and got up, about to proceed out the door as well, when Inuyasha's voice stopped me.

"You are good with the children, Kagome."

I turned and faced him. _'Whoa, is this a compliment?'_

"I have a little brother names Souta. When I was little, I used to help my mom all the time with taking care of him. She needed my help, after all."

"What about your dad? Didn't he help?" Inuyasha asked.

I frowned a bit, shaking my head. "My dad died a long time ago in an accident."

Inuyasha's ears drooped in a sad fashion, but before he could say an apology or something along those lines, I smiled and quickly said, "But it is okay! I grew up just fine, and so is my brother, Souta."

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment, then asked, "So… where is your family? Why aren't you with them?"

I stared at him a moment, then turned away from him. "I left home to live a life with someone.." I looked over my shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "I just hope he accepts me."

"Come play with us, Kagome!" Sakura suddenly came up behind me, hugging onto my leg.

I chuckled and nodded, picking her up. "Alright, let's go!" I headed outside to where Rei was sitting in the grass, trying to make a flower tiara. It wasn't long before Inuyasha joined us.

That night, after me and Inuyasha had (finally) gotten the twins to bed, I decided to go outside and sit under the tree, and stare up at the moon. It was a full moon, and quite beautiful. I couldn't help but feel a little sad, though. Normally on such nights, in this era, I would be talking with Inuyasha. I would laugh with him… I would probably get angry, too, but he and I both knew I didn't have any real anger behind whatever I said to him.

I felt my eyes water a bit. _'I miss you so much, Inuyasha. I miss the young hanyou who would have a fierce temper over little things, and be worried over nothing.' _I thought with a sad smile on my face.

"Kagome?" I looked up at a low, soft voice that was filled with concern. "Why are you crying?"

"Eh?" I put one hand to my cheek, and felt dampness. _'Ah, crap.'_ I quickly began wiping my eyes and cheeks with my palms and the back of my hands. "O-Oh! Don't worry about it! It's nothing."

Inuyasha stepped away from the front doorway and came out, kneeling down on one knee before me. "Do not hide your sadness from me, please," He whispered. "I may not know why you are sad, but… maybe I can help you. Or at least comfort you."

My head looked down, but I didn't look at anything in particular. "Why do you care?" I asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"I... I don't know." He admitted. "I just… for some reason, I can't stand to see you cry."

I blinked in surprise. _'He cares.'_ I thought. _'He cares about my feelings. Does this mean he remembers me?'_ I looked up at him, but I didn't see any hints that he did remember me. _'Well, maybe his mind doesn't but his heart does.'_ I smiled a bit. _'I'll make you remember me, Inuyasha, or I'll try to make a new life to where you will love me.'_

Suddenly, Inuyasha stood up and looked down at me. The night made him look just perfect. His hair shone a soft, light silverfish white under the full moon, and when he smiled at me, it made me feel happy and safe, and for some reason, I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Let's go back inside, Kagome." He whispered. He held his hand out to me.

I didn't hesitate as I put my hand in his. I felt him help me to my feet, but I stumbled a bit. I closed my eyes as I thought I would hit the ground, but I fell against something hard and warm. It took me a few seconds to look up and see that Inuyasha had caught me.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered a bit.

Just as I was about to make a move to pull away from him, I felt his right arm wrap around my lower waist, and his left hand tilt my head up. I stared into his golden eyes as his face lowered near mine. I couldn't read the expression in his beautiful eyes, but I hoped it was good, because the next thing he did surprised me. His lips met mine in a gentle kiss that lasted only for a few seconds, but I didn't need anything more to realize that even if Inuyasha didn't remember me, I could always try in any way I can, or I could just build a new life with him to, hopefully, be at my side.

Little did I know, that I had been watched, and that a sinister plan of an evil heart's desire was beginning to form.

**~Twenty miles away~**

The soul collector flew away from the scene it witnessed, and went back to its host. The girl sitting under the dead tree smirked.

"So, Kagome, you have kissed my beloved. Well, I shall not tolerate such a thing." Kikyo petted the collector. "I shall soon show you my wrath."

**

* * *

**

**WOW! First, Kagome and Inuyasha become baby sitters. Then, Kagome sees a gentle, sweeter side of Inuyasha she hadn't quite known was there. And now, she gets a random kiss from Inuyasha under the full moon! Does this mean their relationship will spark? Or will it just fade and become disastrous? And what on earth is Kikyo planning against Kagome?!**


	5. Time to leave

**Hello, readers! I just want to say sorry about the slow updates. I am sick now, so… yeah, it's bad. ALSO, I am sorry, but no long chapters for you! I can't make really long chapters, or else I lose interest, and I love writing this story so far, so… yeah XD.**

**Okay, so, down to business! Kagome has just had her first kiss with Inuyasha after three long years of separation. However, he does not remember her at all. Yet, our brave and strong-willed Kagome is determined to make him remember her, or have him place her as something special in his heart with a new life. At the same time, though, Kikyo is plotting something dangerous and sinister against her. What will happen?**

**Bold words are words from the writer to the reader (or emphasis)**

'_Character thought'_

_Flash back_

_

* * *

_

_Previously, on Kagome's Return…_

_Just as I was about to make a move to pull away from him, I felt his right arm wrap around my lower waist, and his left hand tilt my head up. I stared into his golden eyes as his face lowered near mine. I couldn't read the expression in his beautiful eyes, but I hoped it was good, because the next thing he did surprised me. His lips met mine in a gentle kiss that lasted only for a few seconds, but I didn't need anything more to realize that even if Inuyasha didn't remember me, I could always try in any way I can, or I could just build a new life with him to, hopefully, be at my side._

_Little did I know, that I had been watched, and that a sinister plan of an evil heart's desire was beginning to form._

_**~Twenty miles away~**_

_The soul collector flew away from the scene it witnessed and went back to its host. The girl sitting under the dead tree smirked._

"_So, Kagome, you have kissed my beloved. Well, I shall not tolerate such a thing." Kikyo petted the collector. "I shall soon show you my wrath."_

_

* * *

_

Sango and Miroku had come back later, the next day with a bundle of rice and a large sack of gold. I was surprised at first, but then I saw a deep red mark on Miroku's cheek and knew he had paid a high price for his greed… or for being a pervert. Miroku and Sango had bought the essentials—food and clothing—but still have a little left over.

It has been two weeks since they left. The relationship between Inuyasha and me hasn't improved. We don't argue a thousand times a day... only nine hundred. Also, Inuyasha has been avoiding me every time we are alone together. I thought since the kiss, we would grow a little bit closer, but my thoughts were proven false. I think the kiss actually bothered him.

I tried my best not to think about that, because even if it was _**him**_ who kissed _**me**_**,** I felt like he regretted it. And I didn't want that.

I stood before the hut, staring at the door. I wanted to go in. Everything in my right mind told me too. I knew I could trust her with anything I would say. She was like family to me… no, she **is** my family.

So… why was I scared to knock on her door?

Turning quickly before I could make a fool of myself standing in front of her home, I began to walk away.

"Kagome?" A soft voice came.

I looked over my shoulder, stopping momentarily, then turned around fully to look at her.

"Kaede…"

* * *

"What is wrong, dear child?" Kaede asked, passing a tea cup to me on a small plate.

I stared into the cup for what felt like forever, and then slowly asked, "Will Inuyasha ever remember me?"

The look on her face was full of sadness. "I don't know, child. My sister, Kikyo, always had great power, but she died before she could fully master her spiritual powers. However, she never had powers like this before. Whatever powers she has now, she has attained from what I believe to be a dark force in our world. She wishes Inuyasha to be hers and hers alone." She paused, looking at me straight in the eyes. "Ye are the only thing in her way from fully having Inuyasha, Kagome."

I met her gaze with determination. "I've been constantly thinking about him and how to get him to remember me. I don't know what to do, but there is something I wish to achieve." I clutched my hands into fists. "I wish to become stronger. I need to become more powerful than Kikyo." I paused for a moment, and breathed out slowly. "You are a great teacher, Kaede, but staying here and doing nothing won't help me get his memory back."

"So, what are ye saying, Kagome?"

"I need to leave this place, Kaede." I looked a moment, adding quietly, "In secret."

She nodded, suddenly standing and going to the doorway. She beckoned me with a nod of her head, and I soon followed.

"Well, child, if ye are going to leave us, we might as well fetch yer belongings I stored away."

_'Belongings?'_ I wondered about that. What could I have possibly left behind?

**Meanwhile with Inuyasha...**

_'Damn that woman!' _Inuyasha thought to himself, his leg bouncing vigorously on the tree branch. He had been waiting for Kagome, quite some time, to come back from wherever she had gone to. While he was sleeping, he smelled her scent drift away, but it didn't wake him. She left some time in the early morning, and still had not come back.

Yes, he had been avoiding her because of the kiss they shared. He hadn't known why he had done it. It felt so natural for him to do that. The way she looked was so beautiful… Everything inside him had screamed to kiss her, to hold her close to him. His senses even hinted the thought of her becoming his mate and imprinting her. But, of course, he stopped that thought immediately.

What truly bothered him about the kiss was the look on her face when he pulled back. She had the look of yearning and happiness, but also confusion and… fear. Why fear? He didn't know and because he didn't know, he had stayed away.

Though, he's pretty sure by doing so, it made her mad, and now, she was off and away somewhere.

'_Why do I care if the wench is gone? She's just a lowly human girl. She means nothing to me!'_ One part of him, a darker part of him, thought. But he didn't fully register that thought. All the while he argued with her, he felt guilty about it; especially when he started it. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that she wasn't in his sight. Why?

"_Aren't you happy I'm back? Didn't you miss me at all?"__**(A/n: Kagome said this)**_

What did **that **mean? Sango said the day she "came back." That he met her one day before? Yet, he sensed that she had been lying. Did he know her previously, before she suddenly appeared in front of him? Why was she so familiar?

The more he thought about it, the more restless he became. Suddenly, he froze, as a memory (though he didn't know it was a memory), clouded his vision.

* * *

"_Hello, Kikyo. Playing with bugs now, are we?" Inuyasha mocked._

_The girl looked up to him with a dumbfounded look. "So you're alive?" She had asked._

_He smiled cruelly. "Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me." He leaned forward slightly, keeping his grin up. "You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo. The Kikyo __**I**__ knew wouldn't waste her time."_

"_That does it." She stood up, clenching her hands into fists which were raised up at first, then lowered to her sides. "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo!"—She put her right hand over her heart.—"Whoever she is, she is not me, 'cause my name is—"_

_Inuyasha's look turned serious. "She's here." He interrupted._

_Suddenly, the Mistress Centipede emerged from the tree top, and swooped down after the girl. The girl barely missed the demon and fell to the ground. As soon as it began to go after her_ _again, an arrow was shot into the side of its chest and down a few feet of the body. There were ropes tied to the arrows, and the pathetic demon was momentarily distracted by the village human's attempt to save the girl._

"_So I was saved." She said quietly, astonished. It didn't seem like she was hoping to be saved._

_Inuyasha just smiled and glared a mocking glare at the girl. "You're pathetic, Kikyo."_

"_I'm not Kikyo!" She exclaimed, pushing herself to her feat. "Look, I'm telling you, I'm not her!" She walked up onto the tree branches, and directly up into Inuyasha's face._

"_And I'm sayin' you gotta be her, because if you're not, there's no way you could smell so—" Inuyasha had started to argue, but then sniffed the air, staring more intensely at the girl. "You're not her." He finally said._

"_I know. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!" _

**(A/n: This is part of the first episode of the Inuyasha anime series. And I put it in third person for both because I wanted too! :P)**

* * *

Inuyasha suddenly snapped out of it, blinking several times, before fully seeing the clawed hands he held in front of his eyes, now on both knees.

'_What… was that?'_ Inuyasha wondered. Was that a hallucination? Was it a memory?

'_No, no, that definitely can't be it.'_ He thought. _'If it was a memory, I would remember her! And I don't…' _Even though he didn't remember her, he remembered of how he felt when he had helped the girl out of the well. He was at peace, relieved, and unbelievable happy. However, he was confused by that, because even though she seemed so damn familiar, he didn't know the girl.

Finally, he had enough of fidgeting and got up, standing on the tree branch a moment, before jumping to the ground. Inuyasha couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to have her near him, even if he didn't understand why, and he was tired of waiting for her. He pounced off on the ground, following the scent of the girl.

Eventually, he landed at the old hag's house. He was about to thrust open the door, when he heard a soft voice say that she was going to leave. His ears flicked. _'That's Kagome's voice…'_ He blinked. _'She wants to leave? Why? Why not at least tell Sango and Miroku? And, more importantly, why not tell __**me**__?'_

He heard footsteps shuffling toward the door, and he quickly and silently pounced up onto the roof of the hut, being sure not to be seen. He watched the two women walk out of the hut, away.

'_Well, if she's leaving, then I can at least know where she'll be heading off too.'_ He thought, and silently trailed behind them.

I followed Kaede through the village and toward a very small hut at the edge of the village. She opened the door first, and let me enter inside. My lips formed a wide smile as I saw my pink bike sitting there with my yellow backpack on one of the handle bars. I went over and blew the dust off the bike, smiling more as I sat on it to find that I still could fit perfectly on it. I peaked inside my bag and was surprised to find one of my high school uniforms and my first aid kit inside it.

"Ye left these things here, so I decided to put them away, just in case you could ever return." Kaede told me.

I smiled more. Now I could just ride my bike, instead of having to walk. It was good exercise.

Kaede strolled over to me and tugged on my hand. "Come, child, bring these things out with ye. I have some clothes and other such things to put in that bag of yours before you head off."

I nodded, following after her back to her home, in which she, after a bit of time, brought out two priestess clothing, a few clothes made like my uniform (I'd have to look into it later to see what they actually looked like), and a small bundle of money and food.

"Ye are welcome to stay in the village until you wish to leave, Kagome. I will tell the others that you have left, tomorrow."

I nodded, and camped inside her house the remainder of the day. I talked to her about what had been going on the past three years, what had changed, fun stories about a few villagers, and other such things.

I especially discussed where I would be going and who I was after. Kaede told me of a person named Lady Yuri, the most powerful and pure priestess known to the world. She resided in the Yuran Forest, nearly half way across Japan. I was told to look for the woman with a silver crescent moon on her forehead and I was told that she was, indeed, half human and half demon. She was the ultimate priestess with exceptional powers.

I had smiled at that. I was looking forward to seeing her.

When sunset came around, I went outside and hopped on my bike with my backpack in my little basket in the front. I had my bow on my back with a quiver stuffed of arrows. I said my last goodbye to Kaede, and then peddled off.

I watched the familiar setting pass by me, and though I was glad I was leaving without a goodbye to the others, I felt bad, leaving without saying something to Inuyasha.

'_Would he care if I left?'_ I wondered_. 'Would he be worried, or relieved?'_

Suddenly, I saw a flash of red and silver speed past me from within the trees from the corner of my left eye. I slowed my bicycle to a stop as I saw the man stand in front of me with his arms crossed, a frown on his face and intense golden eyes set on my own brown eyes.

"So, you were going to leave just like that." Inuyasha stated, rather than questioned.

"Yes. It seemed to be a good idea."

"Idiot! I can't let you go off by yourself. There are demons out there who will slaughter you on sight."

My eyes narrowed at his words. "Why do you care? It's not like it matters to you, right?"

He hesitated and stayed quiet for a few minutes, then sighed. He climbed on the back of my bike, sitting with me. "I do care. I don't know why, but I just can't bear the thought of some petty demon slaughtering you." He looked away and whispered, "I'll protect you, Kagome."

I didn't say anything more, and continued to peddle.

* * *

**WOW! Kagome has set off on a journey to become stronger! She seems to be willing to do anything to get him to remember her. Isn't love sweet?**

**And Inuyasha is going WITH her!**

**But don't get TOO excited over the lovey-dovey-ness! Kikyo is still out there planning something against Kagome! What is she doing? And what will this mystery hanyou priestess be like, once she meets Kagome?**

**Stay tuned and find out! **


	6. Thunder and Lightning

**As requested, chapter six! :D**

**Bold writing is writer's note to the reader or emphasis**

'_Character thought'_

_Flash back_

* * *

_Previously, on Kagome's return…_

_Kaede told me of a person named Lady Yuri, the most powerful and pure priestess known to the world. She resided in the Yuran Forest, nearly half way across Japan. I was told to look for the woman with a silver crescent moon on her forehead, and I was told that she was, indeed, half human, and half demon. She was the ultimate priestess with exceptional powers._

_I had smiled at that. I was looking forward to seeing her._

_When the sunset came around, I went outside and hopped on my bike with my backpack in my little basket in the front. I had my bow on my back with a quiver stuffed of arrows. I said my last goodbye to Kaede, and then peddled off._

_I watched the familiar setting pass by me, and though I was glad I was leaving without a goodbye to the others, I felt bad for leaving without saying something to Inuyasha._

'_Would he care if I left?' I wondered. 'Would he be worried, or relieved?'_

_Suddenly, I saw a flash of red and silver speed past me from within the trees from the corner of my left eye. I slowed my bicycle to a stop as I saw the man stand in front of me with his arms crossed, a frown on his face, and intense golden eyes set on my own brown eyes._

"_So, you were going to leave just like that." Inuyasha stated, rather than questioned._

"_Yes. It seemed to be a good idea."_

"_Idiot! I can't let you go off by yourself. There are demons out there who will slaughter you on sight."_

_My eyes narrowed at his words. "Why do you care? It's not like it matters to you, right?"_

_He hesitated, and stayed quiet for a few minutes, then sighed. He climbed on the back of my bike, sitting with me. "I do care. I don't know why, but I just can't bear the thought of some petty demon slaughtering you." He looked away and whispered, "I'll protect you, Kagome." _

_I didn't say anything more, and continued to peddle._

* * *

Inuyasha and I have been traveling for about three days now on our own. It hasn't been easy, for due to Inuyasha's cravings, the food that had been rationed out from Kaede is completely gone.

Arguing seems to be a habit neither of us can shake. I felt both relieved and irritated at this knowledge. I felt relieved because it reminded me of old times and I had a hope that in some argument, he would remember something. But, I also felt irritated by how much we argue, and how often.

I mean, think of it. Three whole days set on this journey and we can hardly get along! If some sort of fate or destiny has this set up, I'm pretty sure that if it could laugh, it would.

I slowly came to a stop on my bike, looking to the sky. It was now very dark, with heavy, dark clouds hanging in the sky, hiding the beautiful night sky.

"Why did you stop?" Inuyasha asked, shifting on the bike.

I glanced over my shoulder. "I stopped because it's nighttime, Inuyasha, and we need to stop and rest."

"Keh. If you weren't a lowly, weak human, we could just ride on through the night." Inuyasha scoffed.

That sparked my anger. "You know what, Inuyasha?" I swung my leg over my bike, with him quickly jumping off to avoid the kick, and glared at him. "I'd rather be human then an arrogant jerk like you. Not everyone is capable of traveling at rushed speeds, without sleep for days on end."

"That shows you just how weak humans really are."

I clenched my hands into fists. "Why are you even here?" I demanded through gritted teeth. "If all you're going to do is insult me, then I don't want you here anymore! I can continue this journey on my own!"

I saw something flash through his eyes for just a second, but then faded. I didn't know it had been pain.

"Why are you even going, Kagome?"

I paused, looking away. I couldn't tell him that it was because of Kikyo erasing his memories. I couldn't tell him that it was to become stronger, so _I_ could protect _him_.

When I didn't answer him, Inuyasha turned away from me, but looked over his shoulder and into my eyes with flaring golden eyes. "Fine. If you think you can survive this forest on your own, prove it. I'll leave you for the night to, only Kami knows what's in this place."

He bounded forward through the tree tops in a blur of silver and red, and within a minute, he vanished.

I stomped through the forest floor while pulling my bike alongside me. _'Just you watch, Inuyasha! I can take care of myself without your help!'_

I had some common sense on how to survive in harsh environments... though, it may not be much. When I was eight, I had been sent to camp in the summer to learn about such things._ 'If only I could remember everything, though..' _I thought with a heavy sigh.

I walked through the forest until I found a little clearing. I parked my bike against a tree, and then immediately scouted around for food. I was in luck, because I did find a berry bush not too far away. It only had a little bit on it, but I could tell they were not poisonous. Though it was hardly satisfied my hunger, I decided that it would be fine for tonight.

A sharp, cold gust of wind suddenly blew through the trees behind me and past me, sending chills down my spine. I looked up to the sky. _'It looks like it will rain._' I thought. I was just starting to miss Inuyasha, thinking of his condition, and if he was alright, when suddenly, his words rang in my head.

'That shows you how weak humans really are.'

That steamed me. _'Why do I need to care for an inconsiderate jerk like him, anyway? If he wants to leave me alone in the first place, then he is not worth my time!'_ I stomped off to collect woodthat I would later build a fire with and as I did this, I knew that, though my thoughts were wandering that way, I couldn't believe in them. And I felt guilty for it.

Suddenly, just as I was about to create a fire, a loud crash of thunder boomed throughout the forest and a light drizzle of rain began to fall. I couldn't help but let out a scream as a louder, slightly longer boom of thunder rang out.

'_You have fought many demons, have been in life threatening places in more times than you can count, having to travel through the well, and have killed Naraku. Of all the things to be afraid of, you choose to be afraid of __**thunder **__and __**lightning**__?!'_ I scolded myself.

I screamed again at a crackling sound of lightning. _'I'm scared.'_ I moved to sit under a very wide old tree, and I leaned against the trunk of it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and clutched onto myself as tightly as I could, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Stop it.." I said, but the thunder rang out again, as if laughing my wish. I didn't even realize I had let out a scream this time. I was too scared and wishing for it to stop.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I stayed close to that woman, because even though she said she could take care of herself, I could never believe that. I mean, that woman was just a human! Granted, she was a miko, but obviously not a full miko.

I watched as she fumbled around the forest, getting what little food she could find, then make a fire.

'_She eats too little. I'll have pity on this poor wench and fetch her some food.'_ He smirked. _'And once I fetch food for her and prove her to be as weak as I said. She will not ever resist me again.'_

I turned and began to fling my body through trees with ease, using my sense of smell to locate two nearby rabbits and kill them. I was about to hurry back to her side, when something told me, something about the food was wrong. Maybe I needed to clean it? Though I could not understand why I was going through so much trouble for the wench, I decided to go to a small stream and began to clean and skin the food.

Before I could completely finish, I heard her scream echo through the forest and immediately dropped the food, leaving it behind as I jumped as fast as I could through the tree tops, in her direction.

'_Damn! You better be safe, Kagome!'_

**Kagome's POV**

"Kagome!"

I didn't look up at the voice I barely heard calling out to me.

Inuyasha suddenly ran up to me, breathing heavily, and had extreme concern, etched in all of his handsome facial features. When he saw me in my huddled form, he was confused. At first, he didn't understand why I was acting this way and he kneeled before me, reaching out a hesitant hand, gently grabbing my arm.

"Kagome?" His voice was soft and full of worry.

I held back a flinch as he touched me and I slowly looked up. His beautiful golden eyes stared into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" He whispered, his hand moving from my arm to my cheek, gently stroking it.

I blinked a few times. I didn't even notice I had. I opened my mouth to reply when a sharp crackling sound hissed over the sky above me, and I huddled back tightly into a ball.

It dawned on him then just what was wrong. "Are you afraid of the thunder, Kagome?" He whispered so gently, I was sure this wasn't the arrogant Inuyasha from earlier.

I couldn't answer, so I just nodded. He looked over my form once more, before slowly unraveling me from my ball-like position, and then leaned back. He took off his kimono of the fire rat and draped it over my shoulders. I felt the weight on my shoulders and looked to his kimono and then to him.

"Inuyasha..?"

He didn't say anything, so I took it as a good sign, and put the kimono on properly. I blushed slightly, mumbling a "thank you" to him.

Another alarming thunder boomed, but before I could go into a huddled position, Inuyasha launched himself toward me, grabbing my body and pulling me tightly into his chest. My heart immediately began to beat rapidly as I felt his masculine chest against my cheek.

'_He smells nice…'_ I breathed in deeply, also noting that he was a little wet. After a moment, I relaxed my tense body, and just laid in his grasp.

Eventually, when he noticed I was calm and seeing a pause in the thundering, he gently moved so he could lie down, propped up a bit against the tree trunk. He positioned me to where I was on my side against him, my head on his chest and his arm draped across my waist. Even if I wanted too, I don't think I could be tense. It was so natural, lying beside him like this.

A soft, soothing rumble emitted from his chest, and though I clearly heard the thunder and lightning practically lashing out in a ferocious anger against what Inuyasha had done, I hardly paid attention to it. I have never heard such a sound from him before. His sound was so wonderful to me that I eventually dozed off into a peaceful sleep, ignoring everything but his rumbling and the sound of his heart beat.

Inuyasha had watched me sleep a while, still emitting the soft sound for me, in case I woke up. He didn't understand why he would do such a thing, but he didn't really mind that he had, either. Protecting me from things like this pleased him.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead, whispering just before he went to sleep, "I'll always protect you, Kagome."

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know! Short, but it's sweet! I haven't put any lovey-dovey moments like this in yet, so I figured this was just for you, readers! :D I wonder how Kagome will react in the morning… or how she'll survive Inuyasha. Lol! Next chapter coming soon!!**


End file.
